


Losing Time

by DaemonBites



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonBites/pseuds/DaemonBites
Summary: Is he dying?Why does he keep forgetting things?





	Losing Time

Harvey thinks he’s dying.

And no, not the same teenage sentiment of his classmates dying because of school and the mountains of problems that come with hormones but actual honest-to-God dying.

It’s the only thing that makes sense isn’t it? He keeps blacking out, keeps forgetting where he is, sometimes he even forgets his own girlfriend’s name.

How fucked up is that?

The visions come strongest those days, the goatman, the creatures in the woods, flashes of women hung on trees, of burning people, and another spilling their blood on the forest floor. 

He keeps himself in the now as much as he can. He draws. He dates. He hangs out with his friends. He parties. Normal teenage stuff while trying to fill in the gaps where his memories should be. 

The problem is they keep happening, more often now, so much that Harvey feels like he’s floating most days, only anchored by his sweet Sabrina and their little circle of friends. It makes him frantic. Sabrina is turning 16 soon and Harvey has no idea if he’ll even be there to see it. He’s gone through the research, the books, newspapers, anything he can find but draws up blank. His… condition is too specific, the bouts amnesia so sporadic and he convinces himself for a while that it’s all in his head and then…

Then a day before Sabrina's birthday it happens again. Sabrina looks calm, a bit concerned and Harvey is trying to wrack his brains on how they got there into the woods but it’s all hazy. 

We decided to take a different path. Sabrina is smiling, looking worriedly at him and Harvey can’t help but smile reassuringly back. 

This can't be happening. Not now. Not ever. He loves Sabrina. Smart, and sweet Sabrina who doesn’t mind that he talks so little and doesn’t think he’s soft like his father does. Sabrina loves him back, Harvey knows. 

This is all par for the course, isn’t it? Maybe it's because of Sabrina. Maybe it’s because time feels like it’s standing still when he’s with her, talking, holding hands, laughing, kissing. It was fine. 

He is fine.

He's been losing time since he got lost in the mines anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of an hc wherein Sabrina has actually tried to tell Harvey she's half-witch but keeps failing and so, has to erase his memories multiple times now.
> 
> I've put this on my tumblr too if u wanna check me out :D daemonicpaladin.tumblr.com


End file.
